Forbidden Love
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: 2 people from completely different worlds fall in love! What will happen to the two!


Callie Andrews was your typical sixteen year old. She went through every cycle like everyone else and experienced everything from fear, hope, even love just like everyone else. Her family was your regular family. Her parents loved her very much and she returned the feeling. She was the baby of the family and had 3 older sisters. Her oldest sister named Melanie, who is 25 years old, had 3 kids of her own named Caden, Jeffrey and Taylor. Caden, the oldest boy, was 6 years old. Jeffrey, the youngest boy was 5 years old and Taylor the only girl was 6 months. The children's father named Evan provided for the family and cared for the family whenever he was home from work. The second oldest sister was 21 and named Carly. She was a smart, beautiful and successful girl who wanted to experience or to witness a lot of things in her life. She was very understanding and always fought for what was right. The last girl before Callie is named Sarah who was 18 years old. She and Callie were really close sisters and never kept secrets from each other. From a little secret like coming home after the set curfew to a big secret like one gaining another speeding ticket, they never kept things from each other. Her father Victor, who was 43 years old, was a worker at a drilling company called Weatherford. He went out of the town, province and sometimes even the country a lot but stayed home enough to maintain a close father/daughter relationship with her. He was protective of all of his children and he pampered them. Whenever they asked for money and gave him a reasonable reason why they needed the money, he would give them some…if it was reasonable. He was a humorous man that went to any extent to get people to laugh. Her mother named Carla who was 41 years old and also a stay at home mom. She kept the house clean and cooked supper. Callie and her mother were also real close. Her mother was an understanding woman who always understood when her children were having issues or something. Callie herself was a shy girl with a kind personality. She was a caring person with many spectacular dreams and aspirations. Many people in her life inspired her for various reasons. Her two main talents out of many, was writing and hair styling. Her best friend Katie was always supportive of Callie's actions and she too was very kind. Callie and Katie had been best friends for almost 12 years and counting. They had many fights; some over small, stupid things and others on pretty big issues. She had many other friends, all of which were kind and smart. Some she had met in junior high, and the remaining she had met in high school. Tiffany was one of her close friends who she met in junior high. She was a lively and exciting person. Alex, who was also a junior high friend, was sweet and intelligent. Then came Roxel; she was a music fanatic and she was very funny. Those were her friends all of junior high. Throughout high school, Katie and Callie maintained their closeness but they both became distant with Tiffany, Alex and Anna. They still talk through the computer and text occasionally. The rest of her friends she met in high school. Rachel who had the ability to always make Callie laugh was a caring person as well. Ashley; always laughed at Callie's jokes and is also spectacular.

One day, Callie walked into her third block Science class and discovered they were getting a new seating plan.

"Callie, you sit here," said the teacher who was pointing to a desk. This desk was located in the middle row. She sat down in her new assigned seat and looked beside her. She saw a gorgeous boy with brilliant brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She hadn't noticed him before which was a surprise but then she remembered that it was only the second day of grade 11. She smiled kindly at him and he smiled back with a glow about him. Then Mrs. Gellar started her science class.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" the boy who was named Josh asked her sweetly.

"Uh, yeah." She reached into her Guess bag and pulled out a blue pen. She handed him the pen and she met his eyes directly in the process. They were so welcoming and she instantly fell in love with him. He took the pen and she snapped out of her little reminiscence and continued to write the notes.

"So, you guys got about…45 minutes to work on the worksheet Im handing out. Its due on Friday."

"This is so easy."

"Yeah," she replied. Then the bell rang and Josh headed for the door and Callie followed. They walked their separate ways. Callie spent the whole last 80 minutes just thinking about Josh and each time he appeared in her mind, she fell for him more and more. The last bell of the day rang and she got up and walked out of the class. She walked to her car which was a hand-me-down silver 2005 Grand Am. Callie had to admit that compared to other students vehicles, she had hit the jackpot. As for Josh, he drove a black 2008 Chevy Cobalt. Callie got in, turned up her music and pulled out of the school parking lot. She walked up to her room, completed her homework and spent the remainder of the day trying to determine if she really did like Josh and approximately how much. When she hadn't come to a conclusion by the time midnight hit, she decided to try again tomorrow and go to sleep. She tossed and turned all night just thinking about how uncomfortable it would be to sit by him tomorrow.

She woke up and went through her regular routine for school which was brushing her teeth, getting dressed and doing her hair. She pulled into the school parking lot and into her usual parking spot. She checked in her mirror before she got out of the vehicle like she always did, got out and walked into school. On her way to her locker, she spotted Josh talking to his friends. She smiled but he did nothing. She got her books out of her locker and that's when the bell rang. She was walking up the stairs when Josh walked by. As soon as he passed, she breathed in and out as she couldn't breathe for the short second while he was passing. After the short pause she had, she went to her first morning class and sat through that. Lunchtime arrived and she met up with Katie and they sat in their usual spot which was at the front of the school and Callie couldn't stop smiling. Katie knew something had happened and said, "What's up?"

"Okay, if I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You know it. Now what is it?"

"I think im in love."

"Callie, there's something you should know. Fictional characters are…fictional. They are not real and can not rationally count as a love."

"Oh trust me; he is as real as can be."

"Okay Callie, listen to me. Dean Winchester is not real and Jensen is a little too old for you sweetie. Im so sorry."

"No Katie, it's not Dean. He goes to THIS school."

"Seriously?"

Callie nodded, and she was now wondering if she could get off easily…but she couldn't. Katie was persistent and refused to back off. So Callie explained her encounter with Josh and Katie grinned through it all. Callie had never really had a real crush. Sure she had the occasionally "oh wow, he's hot" moments but never had she blushed, gushed and grinned over a guy before.

"So when are you 2 going out?"

"Were not," Callie said still excited and also still grinning.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know I exist." She said and surprisingly but sort of creepily, she was still smiling.

"Oh…that's…uh…nice?"

"I know." The smile remained.

"Okay, you're freaking me out."

"How?"

"Your face expression hasn't changed since you began talking. It's like the attack of the killer botox." Callies smile faded off and she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Thank you."

The next day arrived and Carrie stumbled out of bed, got dressed and left for school. She walked down the stairs to her locker and she passed Josh on the way. She thought about him throughout her morning classes and when the bell rang, she rushed to her locker just so she could see Josh pass. She did and she went through the same cycle; breathe in, breathe out. At lunch time, she gushed about Josh some more. Then she entered her science class and sat down. Josh walked in and sat beside her. He said nothing to her during class. Then he began talking to his friends about what alcohol to drink and what alcohol not to drink. Mrs. Gellar stared at the underage minor talking about alcohol and her eyebrows rose.

"Don't worry. He's not underage." Said one of his friends.

"Yeah, im 18." Josh said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice but barely detectable.

"You are not," said Mrs. Gellar.

"Am so. How else would I have these side burns?"

"Doesn't make you 18."

"Does so. And if I didn't shave in the mornings, I'd look like a beast." Callie grinned at that remark.

"I don't believe you."

"Wanna bet? I bet you that I am 18 years old."

"Yeah, just let me bring up your profile."

"So what's the wager? $500?" By now Mrs. Gellar was heading towards the computer. It took a couple of minutes to bring up the profile but when it was finally up, Mrs. Gellar said,

"Josh Shane: born 12/15/92. Your 15."

"Am not 15."

"Josh, did you know you have asthma?"

"Yeah. That's why Im so fat cause I cant run in gym or else Ill go-" he breathed heavily in and out attempting to demonstrate an asthma attack. Callie laughed under her breath. When the bell rang, everyone jumped up and walked out of the room. Callie walked passed Josh real close to try to get his attention but it didn't work. She began walking to her last class of the day. All through class, Josh consumed her mind all through German class. The only time she listened was when her name was called and even then she would tell the teacher that she didn't know which was very true. After school, she drove to work and went through 8 hours of work. Katie called her to do what she loved to do which was to listen to Callie talk about Josh more. Callie told her the story which she called the '18 story'. The name was pretty evident about what it was about. Katie laughed hysterically while Callie was telling her. Throughout the next few weeks, Callie's favourite class was science; she looked forward to science which was a first for sure. She began getting along with her parents and siblings a lot more then she had before Josh. Katie slept over one night and the next morning, they were both very tired. That's when Callie said to herself, "Josh." And suddenly her tired eyes were gone and replaced with excited, all for it eyes. Her mind was filled with Josh. She jumped out of bed and yelled, "Come on Katie, get up! Big day today!"

"God I love you when you're in love…but not this early in the morning." Callie passed Josh numerous times in the bright of morning and each time she did, her day got that much better. One time Callie walked into the classroom and Josh said, "Happy days!" Callie smiled gently and thought, "My dad is happy now." The whole class switched desks but this time, she was farther from Josh but not too far. She was one set of desks away but the unfortunate thing is another girl sat in front of her and she too liked Josh…and she was extremely tall. The upside to it all was that she now sat by Rachel. Josh remained hilarious all throughout science…like usual. Once he turned around to Brittany and said, "Hot day aint it?" Callie thought, "Oh it definitely is."

Callie tried countless times to get Josh's attention, blasting her i-pod to songs he may know, walking in late so the whole class would look at her including Josh, she even bought a band t-shirt with a band he knew. Nothing caught his eye which made Callie miserable. Katie tried once to help. At lunch break, Josh was walking by, Katie, against Callie's will; she turned on her cell phone to a song he knew. That caught his attention at least but Callie did not want it. Callie pulled Katie and said, "Your interrupting my ACDC time, stop it!" Josh finally finished passing. "Why would you do that? God!" Callie said. She sighed and walked off. Callie enjoyed having Josh around. She made one almost fatal mistake. During a Monday morning Foods class, Brittany was listening in on hers and Hannah's conversation.

"Don't you just love Mondays? I do."

"No, they are deathly. You only like Mondays because you get to see Josh."

"Yeah so?"

"Okay Mrs. Shane. Enjoy science."

Brittany, who had dated Josh a few times but it never seemed to work out, heard everything. Since she was a jealous, conniving, heartless bitch, she decided to try to embarrass Callie. When she saw Josh in the hallway, she pulled him aside.

"Hey. I gotta tell you something."

"Okay, what?"

"There is this girl in your science class who has this…major and when I say major I mean major, its like-"

"Get to the point Brittany."

"Well a big crush on you."

Josh nodded, "Okay. Who?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Uh cause I wanna know maybe."

"No, I don't know her name."

Josh arrived in Science. When the teacher finally left the room for the first time, Josh got on his chair and yelled, "Which one of you people has a crush on me?"

A few seconds passed when all the girls, except Callie and Rachel, even one guy put up his hand. Josh looked around and Callie could feel herself getting hotter with nervousness. Thankfully the teacher walked in, Josh sat back down and Callie calmed down. Everything went fine…or so she thought. When she was walking to German class, she felt herself being pulled to the side. She looked to see the cause of her minor delay and who it was almost made her heart stop; Josh. She felt like she couldn't breathe; she was speechless.

"Its you isn't it."

"Wha-wha-what's me?"

"You're the girl who likes me."

"No…otherwise I would have put up my hand." She said awkwardly.

"It is you." She was frozen, "Its okay you know. Nothing to be ashamed of…I mean Im damn hot." Callie smiled a little. That's when they both heard the voice of a teacher, "Get to class."

"Ill see ya." Josh said and walked off. Callie could hear the teacher saying,

"Josh Shane. Should've known."

"Im going, im going. Im offended that you would think so low of me. Why am I hurrying, I have a spare."

Callie couldn't help but smile. She entered German late but also a little happier.

Callie pulled into the school parking lot the next day. When she got out, she saw Josh heading her way. She breathed in and out which was unusual seeing as how she always did that after he left. He reached her.

"Hi."

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me." She was once again frozen.

When she finally spoke she said, "Sure." But what she really wanted to say was, "Oh my god are you kidding me! Duh!" and end it with a scream but she didn't want to embarrass herself even more.

"Okay. See you around."

He walked off and she let out a little scream. She walked a little prouder not to mention happier that day.

When she was walking out of the school, she saw him waiting by her car.

"Hey, uh…you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, uh, meet up here around…8?"

"Sure…ill see ya."

"Yep." He walked away and she got into her car and screamed. At home, around 6:30, she began getting ready for her "hang out" with Josh. She thought about curling her hair but "hang out" doesn't exactly scream "date" so she didn't want to go over board. Instead, she just straightened her hair and put on jeans and a t-shirt with a coat. At 7:45, she began driving to the school. She arrived to find him already there/

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied back happily.

"So…what do you want to do?"

"Don't care."

"We could go for a walk and talk?"

"Sure." They began walking around the football field.

"So…uh, wanna play 21 questions?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah you can go first."

"Okay, uh, why do you like me so much?"

Called had no idea what to say. She didn't want to say too little or else he will think that she doesn't like him as much as she really did, and if she said too much, she would be that much closer to harassment, stalker lawsuit.

"Uh, for 4 main reasons, 1 cause you are…extremely good looking." She paused and he laughed, "and 2 you are hilarious…3, your down to earth."

"What's the 4th?"

"It's nothing. Okay, your turn." They continued the night asking one another questions, answering them truthfully and the grandest thing of all was that during their walk and talk, they were just two people, labels like jock, cheerleader, nerds and popular didn't matter. Callie felt complete for the first time in her life and it was a wonderful feeling. By the time 10:00 hit, they finally realized that they had been talking for 2 hours straight.

"I better go. My dad is gonna kill me as it is, but adding a late curfew could be much worse."

"Yeah, same here." Josh felt reluctant to be alone again which confused him. Approximately 2 hours ago, he would have loved to get it over with as fast as he could but now he didn't want it to end. They arrived at their vehicles.

"Thank you for everything."

"Oh no problem. Thanks for coming. Hey…you wanna hang out on Wednesday night?"

"Sure. Night." She said smiling. Then she got into her car and drove off leaving a slightly confused Josh standing alone in the parking lot.

Katie was walking when she heard Callies name being said. She peeked her head around the corner and saw Josh, Brittany and Daniel talking.

"Cannot wait to see you humiliate her. So she has no clue?" said Daniel.

"No…she doesn't." Josh said quietly, "Josh, maybe we shouldn't do it."

"Yeah right, you're kidding right? You backing down? What did she do? Threaten you?"

"No, nothing like that…it's just."

"You're in love with her."

"No, no, definitely not…" Katie thought, "come on Josh, back down, back down, be the nice guy you are. "You know what, never mind, let's do it."

"Good, one of these nights, we are going to humiliate her so bad and in front of everyone too." Said Brittany.

Brittany walked off, followed by Daniel and Josh. Katie was shocked; Josh didn't like Callie, he just wanted to please his friends by embarrassing her.

Katie finally found Callie.

"Hey."

"Hey Cal, I gotta tell you something. Its gonna be hard to hear."

"Okay. Well can I go first?"

"…Okay."

"Okay, well I think I fell more in love with Josh. Were hanging out again on Wednesday."

"Okay, now it's gonna be hard to say too. Uh Cal-"

Before she could get anything else out, Josh walked up.

"Hey, uh listen, I just wanted to tell you I had a great time last night. I mean it. It was great."

"Me too. It was the most fun I've had in a while."

"Yeah, well ill see ya."

"Bye." He walked away and Callie said,

"Sorry Katie, what were you saying?"

"Oh…me? Uh nothing." She didn't have the heart to tell her and besides, Josh seemed really into her, maybe he would back down after all. Wednesday arrived followed by the usual Tuesday, and Callie was getting ready for her "hang out" with Josh. She put on jeans, black boots, a black coat and decided to curl her hair. She arrived around the same time as last time and again, Josh was already there. She got out and walked up to him

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" she asked smiling brilliantly. Josh could now see a beautiful side to Callie, one of which he had never looked at long enough to notice which, in its own way, scared him. All the time he had known her, she has always been on of those girls who no one liked and was teased constantly and frequently overlooked by people. Now with the streetlights grazing across her soft face, he seemed to see her in a different light. How could he like Callie Andrews?

"Well, I was thinking that we could get a drink or something, sit, or walk, whatever, and talk again. Cool with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"So, beer or whiskey?" he said sarcastically. She giggled and then they started walking to the nearest café.

They arrived where it was nice and warm, ordered and then sat down. The waitress handed them their orders shortly after and walked off.

"So, what's your favourite band?" she asked him.

"Uh, I got lots; my favourite if I had to choose would probably be Pantera. But I do love uh Metallica, Motorhead, Children of Bodem and Nirvana a lot."

"Awesome. I only really know 3 out of 5 of those."

"What's your favourite?"

"Oh god, uh I got lots too, uh man, if I had to pick though, it would be AC/DC without a doubt. Some others would be Motorhead, CCR, BTO, BOC, uh Montgomery Gentry, Carrie Underwood. I could name you lots."

"Sweet. I've heard of 4 out of 7 of those." She smiled and he smiled back willingly. They talked and talked, laughed and laughed and smiled at one another. It was grand.

They got back to the school and it was only 10.

"It's so nice out."

"Yeah, uh, wanna dance?" he asked her.

"Uh, I have no clue how to dance."

"That's okay. Me either. So 2 bad people balance it out. Make it neutral right? Come on, it will be fine." She laughed and then he extended his hand. Once they were joined, they weren't prefect but nothing is perfect. They danced and how they both felt comfortable with each other was brand new but also great. Then a drop of rain fell and splashed on Josh forcing him to look up. The rain began falling harder. Josh expected h er to freak out just as any other girl he would have tooken out would have.

"We can go if you want."

"No, I love it!" she said twirling around in the rain. That was when he could no longer resist what he had wanted to do each time she smiled at him. He grabbed gently and their lips met for a number of seconds. They stood their staring at each other and that's when she said, "I take it this would ruin the corny moment if I said I was freezing." He laughed and took her hand. They ran back to the vehicles and kissed once more for good measure.

"Good night." He said.

"Uh huh." She said still caught up in the moment. She got in her car, he got in his and they both left.

The next day at school, Josh tried to avoid his friends in order to avoid any awkwardness. He sat through his morning classes trying to recapture everything that had happened the previous night. It's like one minute he was planning major humiliation on Callie, the next thing he knew, he hated not being with her. It felt like part of him was missing and that part was what he really needed to survive. He arrived in science class late only to find that Callie was not there yet. He wondered if he was the reason that she was not there. He gave up expecting her to come. Then came a knock on his door. Mrs. Gellar opened it…but it wasn't Callie. His head lowered and didn't look up again until there was another knock and Callie walked in. She smiled at him and he nodded and felt a lot better because she was there. The whole class, Josh was trying to figure out how he really felt about her.

After class was over, he went home for a while because he had a spare last block. He met up with his friends later on.

"So, how is the master plan going?"

"I don't know."

"Hey man, what's up with you? You avoided me all day, you don't talk to me as much as you used to."

"I don't know, Im just not myself today. It's nothing."

"Okay good."

After school, Callie picked up her nephews and niece and took them to the park. Caden and Jeffrey played while Callie held Taylor. Josh was driving home from work when he saw Callie sitting on the bench. He pulled over, got out and walked up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied. He sat down.

"These your cousins?"

"No, my nephews and this is my niece Taylor."

"She's cute."

"Yeah, ill agree with you there. That's Caden and that's Jeffrey." She said pointing.

"Decent."

"You wanna walk?"

"Okay."

They got up, Taylor still in hand and began to walk. Callie looked back at Caden and Jeffrey occasionally.

"So uh about what happened. I just wanted to say sorry. I initiated it, it's my fau-"

Before she could finish, he kissed her again.

"If you hadn't, I would have. It's just…my friends would pick you apart."

"So what happens now?"

"We could keep it quiet for a while."

"Okay. Good idea." Then Taylor started crying.

"I better go. I gotta drop them off, then go to the store for my mom."

"Need any help?"

"Oh, you don't have to help me."

"No. I want to." Callie smiled and nodded. Josh got in her car, and they drove to Callie's house. They dropped off Caden and Jeffrey because they were going to the zoo with Callie's parents. This meant that Callie had to baby sit Taylor as her sister was out of town. They arrived at the store, put Taylor's car seat in the cart and began shopping. She pushed the car, while he walked beside her. Just then, a woman walked up with a little girl. She looked at Taylor who sat in her car seat quietly and said

"Aww, how old is she?"

"Oh, she is 6 months."

"She's so adorable."

"Yeah, she is very cute."

"You know, I don't usually approve of teenage parents but you two, I just get this vibe. You two are meant to be." Before Callie or Josh could object, the woman said, "Well I gotta go. Congrats to you're both on your daughter."

Josh decided to have some fun by saying, "Yeah, thanks bye." He waved happily to her. After she left, Callie stared at Josh.

"Hey, were only young once."

"You made me look like Brittany Spears, a slut."

"Shh, careful, not in front of the B-A-B-Y."

"Oh shut up." Callie said laughing. Josh laughed as well and they began walking.

Afterwards, Callie drove Josh back to his car, they kissed goodnight and she drove home with Taylor.

During science class, Callie and Josh consumed each other's minds. Each time they passed one another's desks, they would inconspicuously pass each other notes devise a hang out plan.

Callie and Josh met up in the washroom 4th block. When she walked in, she said, "I can't get the door."

"Watch a pro." He said smiling. He walked over to the door and began kicking the wedge underneath it. He had to kick it with much effort which made Callie laugh. When he finished, they enjoyed their time there until she had to go to class.

"Better late than never," she said and left reluctantly. When he was walking out of the school on his way home, he noticed a disturbing sign. A poser that reminded him that the dance was tonight. He remembered the "master plan" He felt like he had been pushed off a cliff, he didn't even want to think about how she was gonna feel.

Callie was so excited for that night. She had been dreaming of it for days, if not weeks. She curled her hair, pushed up her bands and put on a black sparkly, knee high dress. She wore black flats with it.

"You look gorgeous honey." Her mom said, "Like usual."

"I just gotta do my makeup."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mom, don't let dad get-"before she could finish, she heard her dad say,

"Come in son."

"Don't worry. Im on it, Ill go supervise." Her mom said.

"Thanks." Her mother walked out and downstairs while Callie did her makeup and fixed up her hair. Meanwhile, Josh was being interrogated by Callie's father. Josh did not scare easily but her father could have easily burned a hole through him with his eyes.

"So, when do you plan on bringing Callie home?"

"Well the dance ends at 12-"He saw her fathers expression, "But she should be home around 10:30." Her dad nodded.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well I definitely don't intend to marry her yet." Josh said trying to make a joke but her father didn't laugh causing him to stop laughing. Luckily for Josh, Callie came down. Josh stood and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks."

"Have a good time sweetie." He dad said.

"Nice to meet you Josh." Said her mom then she hit her husband.

"Yeah, nice to meet you son, a pleasure even." He said in a dull voice.

"You too." Josh said.

When Daniel and Brittany saw Josh walking in with Callie, they burst into laughter. They had to turn around just to make sure that Callie didn't see them.

Josh and Callie were linking arms which made Callie barely able to breathe. They walked further into the clump of people. They stood around for about 10 minutes and Callie couldn't help but note how boring the night was so far. Then…

"Wanna dance?" he asked/

"sure." She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. The song (Everyday Woman, Money Honey, Amazed, Love Story) played. Josh held her close terrified about what his friends would do especially since he refused to take any part in it. Of course he never told them this because if he did, not only would they humiliate Callie but him as well. He saw Daniel dancing with his girlfriend which reassured him. Maybe they forgot.

After the song was over, Daniel pulled Josh aside.

"Master plan?"

"Look Daniel, you know you're my best friend and all these years we have been pretty much parts in crime but uh, I don't think I can do this. She really isn't that bad."

"You like her?"

"Maybe, Its like I overlooked her the whole time I knew her but now that I know her, I hate no idea how I missed her."

"You love her?"

…

"I think so."

"Okay, Josh, you're the only person out of the group that I trust and if you say your sure about this…then the plan if off." Josh couldn't believe it.

"Thanks man." They pounded fists and Josh went back to Callie.

"Ill be right back." She said and walked off. Brittany saw Josh smiling at Callie and knew something was wrong with their plan. Brittany walked up to Josh,

"Hey, so we still on?"

"Not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means the plan is off Brittany, were not doing anything to Callie anymore." Then Brittany saw Callie come up from behind Josh. She hoped that Callie heard that.

"What plan?" Josh spun around.

"Callie."

"What plan Josh?"

"It's nothing."

"No Josh, I want the truth and I want it now."

"So Josh, what plan?" Brittany said grinning.

"Were you using me for some bigger and better plan?" Callie asked sadly.

"Yes, no, yes, sort of."

"Care to elaborate?" Callie said angrily.

Josh sighed, "At first, my only intention was to…humiliate you in front of everyone at the dance."

Callie breathed in and tried to hold back the tears but in the end, they got the best of her.

"Why would you do that?"

…

"Because I wasn't thinking straight."

"So everything that happened, everything you said, that was…that was in spite of me?"

"No, no, everything that happened and everything I said, that was real, honest."

"You expect me to take your word for it, after you have been lying to me and you planned to humiliate me?"

"Callie, I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon, if not at all, but everything that I did and said, I meant all that. That was really me talking."

"Sounds like bull to me."

"Its not."

"You know what Josh; I have no idea why I actually liked you in the first place. Because underneath your good hair and great face, you are nothing but a smug, inconsiderate, cocky, no good jackass who has no emotions. Your only concern in life is your place on the popularity scale which is a pretty stupid thing to fight. You wanna know why? Ill let you in on a little secret; there is no popular people and un-cool people in this world. In high school, it may be a big deal but in real life, nobody cares who got into the "cool" group and who didn't. So all you people are fighting for something that isn't worth it and eventually dissolves in the end."

"Yeah Josh," Brittany said in spite of him.

"Oh my god, would you shut the hell up?! When someone wants to talk to you, they will! That counts for when someone wants to engage you in a conversation as well!" Callie said to Brittany with much anger in her voice. The crowd said,

"Ouch!" and "Ooooo"

"What did you just say to me?" Brittany said moving in closer to Callie.

"I said, when you are wanted in or by anything, somebody will tell you alright?"

"What the hell gives you the right to tell me that Blondie?"

"You wanna know, uh, Blondie? It's the fact that everyday you and your…friends demean people for your own satisfaction. You think that just because you can shake your ass and wear nice, in style clothing that you have the right to run the school. Well guess what moron, you don't. Your selfish and unnecessary desire to constantly criticize, embarrass and humiliate people "below you" is nothing but meaningless, half hearted and timid."

"You know why I boss people around? Because I am better then them. I do run the school. Its people like you that make the high school miserable."

"Me? It's me that make high school unbearable. You are constantly criticizing people who have probably gained more respect then you ever could. You know your "friends"?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well sorry to break it to you sweetie and Ill try to serve it on something other then a cold platter, but they aren't your friends. There are only 3 reasons as to why they would want to put up with such a bitch like you. 1) You completely scare them with your cold face; 2) they are just as cold-hearted as you or 3) they want to be friends with benefits."

"That's not true."

"Oh isn't it? I came to this conclusion the day I met you. You are jealous and so caught up in your own world, you can't face reality."

"Oh? And what's reality?"

"Reality is the fact that no one likes you for you. They like you're for your…parts. Nobody likes Brittany; everyone likes Brittany's ass or Brittany's lips and that honey, is about as sugar coated as reality is gonna be."

"Im leaving, im not wasting my time with an idiot like you."

"Oh im the idiot now? You know, im gonna agree with you there but it don't make you any less of a moron."

"You agree with me? Why? That was an insult you know."

"I am an idiot, because I fell for Josh's big stupid lie." She said crying and then she turned around and ran out the doors.

The next few days, in spite of everybody's laughter each time Callie walked by, the week was full of pain and heartbreak. To his friends, Josh was a hero even though he wasn't planning to go through with it. He decided it best to obey her wishes and stay away from her even as much as it hurt. Josh's week went similar to Callies, painful and depressing except instead of laughter, clapping occurred.

Each time Callie saw Josh, she looked down quickly in order to prevent herself from walking up to him and saying sorry. She had no reason to be sorry, it was his stupid plan that hurt her, and she didn't have a clue or a choice to go along with it.

Every time Josh passed Callie, he looked down in shame and guilt. It was him who had initiated the plan when he first told Brittany that Callie liked him. Therefore, it was him so humiliated her in front of everyone.

Christmas break was great for Callie. It have her a break from the laughing and name calling but more important of all, from Josh.

Throughout the break, Josh was filled with sadness and remorse.

When school started again, there was 3 more weeks to go until the next semester began. Callie walked into class early and sat down. When Josh entered, he looked at Callie and to his own surprise, she slightly smiled at him and nodded and then looked back down. He sat and was ready to endure boring class over again.

After class was over, he caught up with Callie.

"Hey," he said.

She replied quietly with, "Hi."

"Uh, listen, I know you still hate me and you have every right to hate me but I really want you to know that I apologize for everything."

"Look Josh, it was my fault. I let myself get carried away in my dream and fantasy and lost sight of reality."

"No Callie, I got lost in the "master plan" when I realize that I am not better then anyone. We are all equal, everyone in this school, the world. Whether we are the dorky nerds who devote their lives to math, science and school as a whole, or the "cool" kids who ruin their lives with bad influences, we are all equal. You helped me realize that and I thank you. So, I am sorry about everything that went on."

"I have to admit, at first I hated you after but when your friend Daniel told me that you weren't going to go through with it, I felt guilty. Given, you were a jackass for even agreeing to the plan but you proved yourself in the end."

"Daniel talked to you?"

"Yeah, he uh, he hunted me down when I was working."

Josh laughed as did Callie, "Hey Callie?

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we could maybe restart?"

Callie nodded, "I would like that."

"Great, so uh, Im Josh, you are?"

"Callie."

"Oh that's a nice name, hey uh Callie, you wanna go out with me on Saturday night?"

"It's a date. Ill see you later." She walked into her german class as a happier and more satisfying young girl.

Josh walked prouder and his dignity reconciled and redeemed itself.

Josh and Callie did go out on Saturday night and it went nothing less then fantastic. They began dating officially once again but instead of having to hide away their feelings, the whole school knew about them. Josh and Callie eventually became inseparable They fell in true love all over again.

As for Brittany, she became friendless and she finally couldn't take it any longer, freaked out and got her own name tag…in the loony bin. Just kidding, but she did freak out at the sight of Josh and Callie and moved away.

Everyone is as they are and nothing is going to change that so why not accept people for who they are instead of giving them lame titles such as 'nerd' and 'preps' 'jocks' and 'sluts' There is no point and no significance to classifying people as a group instead of individuals.


End file.
